


Answering Some Questions! - Q&A

by Ruination Not Ruined (mauvemacabre)



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Grishaverse Mini Bang 2020, Modern AU, makeup artist au, shes a beauty blogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvemacabre/pseuds/Ruination%20Not%20Ruined
Summary: Genya answers some questions fans have sent her
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Answering Some Questions! - Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to test out a script format for this! I hope it came out good

[The black screen shifts as red animated claw marks cut through it and pull it away, leaving behind a red screen with the word “RUINATION” in the center. The title screen fades to a live camera feed of a white woman with pale skin and bright red hair. She wears a dark red tank top. She has multiple scars crossing her face, neck, and shoulders; some cut through one of her eyes which is shut. The other is amber-colored. She waves at the camera.

GENYA: Hello everyone, Genya here and welcome back to Ruination! Today I thought we’d do something just a little bit different than normal. So recently I asked on social media for you all to send me some of your biggest questions, and we’re gonna do a Q&A! I get a lot of questions on a daily basis and thought it might do some good to get more… visible answers out so I don’t have to keep repeating them. Anyways, let’s get on with it!

[A tweet pops up from the bottom of the screen. It asks “Why do you choose not to cover your scars?” She reads each question out loud.]

GENYA: So this is one I get the most probably, and for a long time I’ve been really adamant about not answering it because I shouldn’t have to explain my choice to anyone, but after getting it so many times I’ve decided to finally put this to rest. 

[She sighs and leans back in her chair.]

GENYA: I don’t cover my scars because at this point I’m tired of running from who I am. I can’t change the fact that they’re there, and after a long time I’ve come to the realization that I can be just as beautiful with them as I was without, even if it’s a different kind of beautiful. 

GENYA: I just… I don’t think I should have to feel constantly ashamed and try to hide my face. I did that for a long time and… beauty is still something that’s important to me, but I don’t think it’s necessarily as limited as I once thought.

[Another tweet pops up. This one reads “Where did the channel name come from?” Genya smirks and stares right into the camera, which zooms in on her face a little bit, and leans her chin on her palm.]

GENYA: Oh, because I am ruination, and I will not let crimes done against me go unpunished.

[The camera zooms back out and she smiles as if nothing happened. The next question comes up, “Youve said you have a sweet tooth, favorite treat?”]

GENYA: Oh sankts, there’s this one very specific puff pasty that one of my coworkers from my last job made, and I would kill for one right about now. Don’t think I know what it’s called though.

GENYA: Oh no now I want something sweet look what you’ve done.

[There’s the sound of a drawer opening as the next tweet comes in. Genya unwraps a silver Hershey’s kiss and eats it before reading the question. “Any beauty hacks irl friends wont take that u really wish they would?”]

GENYA: Oh it’s not really a hack but… I’ve wanted one friend to go red like me for a while and I only successfully got her to do it temporarily once but it just looks so good on her! If you’re watching this, please let me do it again!

[Pause.]

GENYA: She’s not going to let me do it again.

[Next tweet arrives. “Any other bloggers you’d recommend?”]

GENYA: Oh yes. Please go check out Kuwei from BurningBeauty and, as bitchy as she can be irl, Noya from Storm Thorns. Love them both! 

GENYA: Alright so I think that just about wraps up this Q&A session, but don’t worry if I didn’t get to yours, I’ll do another soon. And there’s always a chance for me to answer on social media too, so keep trying and I’ll do the same to get to all of you! Links to everywhere you can find me are in the description below, and if you aren’t already, please subscribe! Thanks for watching, and all you beautiful people have a great time being ruination.

[Live footage cuts out and is replaced by credits thanking Patreon supporters. The video switches between about three pages of them before it ends and the replay symbol appears in the middle of the screen.]


End file.
